cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Boise, Idaho, USA
Top :Share link: boise .]] .]] .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Boise Global Marijuana March. Myspace: *Global March Boise Idaho (Global Marijuana March - Boise) Local links Return to top. *Idaho. Cannabis-related links. *Home - Global Marijuana March. *MEHEMP - Musicians & Entertainers Helping End Marijuana Prohibition. City info Back to top. *Google Maps: Boise. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Boise. *Wikitravel: Boise. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. GMM. Facebook: *Boise Global Marijuana March 2013. 2012 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: Boise, Idaho's Global Marijuana March 2012. 2009 Back to top. GMM: *Boise: Rev Tom Hayes (208)384-1421 org: Musicians & Entertainers Helping End Marijuana Prohibition MEHEMP(at)aol.com http://www.mehemp.tv *Photos: http://gmmboise.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=5136657 *Report: http://ja-jp.facebook.com/note.php?note_id=75370817437 2008 Back to top. GMM: *Boise: Rev Tom Hayes (208)384-1421 org: Musicians & Entertainers Helping End Marijuana Prohibition MEHEMP(at)aol.com http://www.mehemp.tv - May 3 Rally starts at 2PM Julia Davis Park entrance on Capitol blvd. March begins 4PM. to the statehouse steps, at 4:20 guest speakers.. Be there or Be Square!!! *Photos: http://gmmboise.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=4994515 2007 Back to top. GMM: *'Link:' http://www.mehemp.tv *'Preview:' The Rally starts at 2pm, at the entrance to Julia Davis Park, on Capitol Blvd. The March to the Capitol bldg. starts at 4pm, we will march to the statehouse steps and the speeches will start at 4:20pm. See www.mehemp.tv for more info. *Photos: http://gmmboise.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=5016898 *Report (from old GMM site): Everything went ok. We had approximately 200 people attend the Rally and well over 100 stayed and participated in the actual march to the statehouse steps. However ..the Press totally let us down and did not cover us AT ALL ...nor did the Governor acknowledge any of my correspondence. He never replied to my letters asking for either a formal or an informal meeting. I sent both electronic and snail mail formal letters. I have a record of them and witnesses. I sent press releases to ALL the media outlets I could think of including all the private e-mails of the local television reporters at every station. Last year we got positive press coverage from the local ABC & FOX affiliates, they interviewed me, which I saved on TIVO. This yr we didn't even get a mention. But there were some good points at the rally and march ...we had a lot of drive by support .... thousands of people came by and honked as they drove by and saw are "Honk if you Inhale" & "Honk 4 Hemp", signs. Even the local Fire dept. (BFD) heheh ... Honked when they went by ..and the Driver looked me square in the eye and gave me a thumbs up and smiled when he honked. so I KNOW he was a supporter.... "Where there's Smoke there's Fire, eh" LOL ... and the Boise Police were very cordial, we had NO hassles and No violations and NO ARRESTS!!! thank goodness.... I had one bicycle cop come by and ask me to make sure that we kept everyone off the road way and to use the crosswalks. We did have one minor hassle when we got to the statehouse steps the Capitol police officer, some young lady, told us we couldn't be there. LOL We informed her that we do this every year ...and that even though the building was undergoing renovation and was closed inside... that we still had the right to gather out on the steps and that we already had permission since they had full knowledge of this event for several years ...as well as several weeks recent notice. She called her supervisor and cleared it with him ....and she let me know ...Half way through my speech ..LOL ... that we could continue....hehehe you got to love the government they don't know anything ..or even suspect anything ..with all this interagency co-operation LOL what a joke they are. an annoying joke but anyway...hehehe I'll be posting pictures of the event on my web site www.mehemp.org I am also now a member of LEAP. and will be one of the contacts here in Idaho for them also as well as the MPP and Your organization cures-not-wars.org 2005 Back to top. GMM: *Report (from old international GMM site): We sorta got rained out. it poured here all that week and getting anyone to show up for it was hard on short notice, I had a week to throw something together and since only about 25-30 people showed up, about 20 of which stayed for the duration of what turned into a rally rather than a March.., it ran from 2 pm to 4:20 pm at which time we went to another location to dry off....lol but we had fun ...a lot of people drove by and honked their horns in support of our cause. (we had some, "Honk if you Inhale" posters up.... we were at a great location on Capitol Blvd. about 3 blocks in front of the Capitol building. next to the river....in front of the local Art museum & the public Library. all in all it wasn't too bad...we had fun ... No news coverage at all... I'm gonna double what we had last year...and that was over 100, I'm gonna shoot for 300 at least. Sincerely: FloorTom Hayes (Guerilla Drummer) Peace forever 2004 Back to top. GMM: *Photos: http://gmmboise.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=5045906 More info, links, years Back to top. Categories Back to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Boise, Idaho, USA